Harry Potter and the Potions incident
by Iron-Flash
Summary: <html><head></head>Harry get's turned into a girl by Neville's potion by accident. What does everyone think of this? What will happen with Ginny and Harry? Why does Remus like chocolate so much? Fem-Harry and Ginny</html>
1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of potions class in 7th year after the war for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville, while Snape was walking around, glaring at everybody and only complimenting the Slytherin's since he favored them so much that it made every one sick. When he got to Neville's table, he sneered at him and said "Longbottom, you did it wrong again. The color of the potion is supposed to be red not bright, disgusting pink. ….POTTER! You're sitting next to him, why didn't you say anything to him about it?" "Well I was working on my own potion and wasn't paying attention to what Neville was doing. And besides pink is a very light shade red." Harry said and some Gryffindor's snickered until Snape glared at them all and they tried to cover up their laughter as coughing fits. "Thirty points from Gryffindor for your cheek, Potter" Snape said and continued walking around, judging everybody's potion. After an hour of making the potions Snape said "Stop what you're doing. Now if you dunder-heads were listening before this potion is supposed to make you feel smart. And I'm talking Einstein smart. Now Longbottom, yours will be tested on Potter. Let's see how Longbottom failed at his potion" Snape sneered. Harry and Neville went up to the front of the class and Neville handed Harry the very pink and a little bubbly potion and Harry didn't seem very keen on drinking it but he did any way.

After he drank the potion nothing happened for a few seconds. "Guess it didn't do anything Professor" Harry said. "Don't be so sure Potter. Some potions need to take time to kick in." He sneered. And sure enough Snivellus, ahem, Severus was right, because right after he said that Harry doubled over and cried out in pain. After a few seconds of writhing in pain, he fainted and Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Snape ran to him, well Severus just walked slowly over to him, and saw him shivering, the greasy professor then said "Granger, Longbottom, Mr. Weasley and Miss. Weasley, help me take Potter to the hospital wing."

When they got to the hospital wing and set Harry down on the bed they watched for more changes. They then saw the changes start: His hair went waist length and turned bright red, his face softened and looked cute, his nose turned into a cute button nose, he grew ample breasts, his lips turned red, full and pouty, which Ginny was trying not to kiss at the moment, his waist turned into an hourglass waist, and his butt turned soft and plump, while his hands and feet turned small, dainty and delicate. After a few hours, she woke up and they saw that her eyes had stayed green but they had a little hazel in them. "W-what happened?" Harry asked. "Well Harry um….it would seem my potion had uh...well….I don't know how to say it.." Neville stuttered. "Oh for Merlin's sake, you turned into a girl Potter!" Snape snapped. Harry was so shocked at that because when she heard that, she fainted again and everybody just glared at Snape for being so blunt and not careful for telling Harry in a subtler manner.

When Harry finally woke up again she looked around and saw Ginny, Hermione, George, Fred, Ron, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, McGonagall, Tonks, Remus, Sirius and Madam Pomfrey, who was checking on her. Neville had gone back to the common room when Harry was unconscious. When Madam Pomfrey was done she said, "Well the bad news is I can't find a antidote for what turned you into a girl Mr. uh….Miss Potter. But the good news is that you have friends who love you and will help you during this time." Harry sighed and started to get out of bed and her pants fell off but her shirt hung on her shoulder and covered her enough so nothing was revealed. "Guess I need to go shopping for new clothes." She winced when she heard the squeals of a few girls who were at the hospital wing to see how she was. "I'm not going with the squeal squad though. I'll go with Tonks. Mainly because she has so much style and will let me pick out what I like. Sorry to not include you Mrs. Weasely but you'd just control what I wear. I don't want that." Harry said. Mrs. Weasely laughed and said "I'm not offended dear. I just know that you're telling the truth about that and it is true. I do control what my kids wear but I'm starting to think I should let them be free and let them choose what they can wear since they're of age now." Everybody in the room looked so shocked that they didn't know what to say. Harry then shrugged and looked out the window to see what her new life would be like.


	2. Chapter 2

When Harry and Tonks left to go to Diagon Alley and some other places to get clothes, Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her to the lake to tell her something.

"Ok….Hermione, we've been friends for years right?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded "Yeah. Ever since I met you at that Gilderoy Lockhart signing….That guy was such a pompous prick."

Ginny laughed "Oh? And Ron isn't?" Ginny asked.

"He can be from time to time but when we're alone he opens up and tells me what's on his mind. He doesn't really like secrets between the two of us."

"Why's that Mione?"

"Well he thinks secrets are bad for a relationship and will cause us to break up if we don't tell each other what's going on in our lives."

Ginny sighed "Listen Hermione, I didn't bring you out here to talk to you about your relationship with my brother. I brought you out here to tell you something I've never told anyone."

"Oh? And what is that Gin?"

"Hermione…. I'm a lesbian. I've never told anyone and you're the first person I've ever told. I'm afraid of what other people will say."

Hermione took a deep breath to take in the information and she thought about it for a second: _Well that's a shocking reveal. Never though my best female friend would be lesbian. Well it's not that bad. Not like she's made a move on me or anyone that I know. _"Wow. Well what made you decide to come out of the closet Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Well uh…. the only reason I came out is because Harry turned into a girl and I kind of find his female form attractive." She blushes madly and looks away from Hermione. "Well….. why don't you ask her out Ginny?"

"Hermione….he….she just turned into a girl. I'm not going to ask her out immediately. No I need to let her adjust. And besides we have a few more weeks left of school. I'll probably ask her out when we graduate."

"True. After we graduate we'll have all the time in the world to do what we want."

"Yeah. I wonder how Harry is doing with Tonks right now."

Harry and Tonks were in the middle of the mall with a few bags and Harry was in a tank top, skinny jeans, socks and shoes. They had bought her a whole new wardrobe with t-shirts, a few tight shirts that show off her figure, skinny jeans, shorts, skirts, socks, shoes, underwear, bras, and some other stuff for feminine hygiene. "Wow. I had no clue girls went through all that stuff" Harry said looking a little green from what Tonks told what girls have to go through. "Yeah. Now you know why Ginny, Hermione and other girls are irritable once a month." Tonks said, grinning at Harry's discomfort. "Yeah. And I'll be joining them at some point in a month or earlier, sadly." Harry sighed as Tonks rolled her eyes. "Oh stop sulking like that Harry. …You know what Harry isn't really a good name for a girl. We need to change it." Harry's eyes widened. "But I like my name!" She exclaimed. "Well sorry Harry but girls never have boy names. So what name would you like to have?" Harry shrugged "What were my parents going to call me if I had turned out a girl?" Remus was a few feet behind them munching on chocolate like a carrot obsessed rabbit when he heard that. "Well Lily had told me a few names she liked if you had been a girl Harry" Remus said and Harry and Tonks both jumped not knowing he was behind them and swirled around "Remus? What are you doing here?" Tonks asked "Well I'm here because this mall has the best chocolate known to man and was walking behind you two without noticing and heard you talking about a new name for Harry and thought I'd tell you what Lily told me." He explained. "Ok. Tell us the names Mr. Chocolate-Obsessed-Werewolf" Harry said. "Alright then. The names she liked were Jade, Holly, Harriet, Helena, Selena, Hannah, Hailey, and Joy." He listed the names Lily had told him so long ago. "Hmm….I like Jade. I could be Lily Jade Potter but go by Jade." Harry said. Remus and Tonks nodded while Tonks said "You know you do look like a Jade." Harry….Jade shrugged and then nodded. "I thought the same thing when I looked into the mirrors when trying on clothes." Harry said. "Well time to get back to Hogwarts Jade." Remus said. Jade nodded and the left the mall and went into an alley then apparated back to Hogwarts and see her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

When Jade, Tonks, and Remus got back to Hogwarts, Ginny and Hermione were still talking by the lake and they saw Jade, Tonks, and Remus walking through the gates with several bags, while Hermione and Ginny got up from their spot and ran over to help them. "So Harry, how was the shopping trip?" Hermione asked. "Long. I had to learn about female hygiene. Oh and my new name now is Jade Lily Potter." Jade shuddered at having to learn what girls had to go through. _That's one thing I'll be regretting to go through_ Jade thought. "Well I need to get going. It's a full moon tonight and I don't want to be near anyone when I transform." Remus said, as he walked off to the Shrieking Shack. "So what were you two doing out here?" Jade asked Hermione and Ginny. "Oh you know, hanging out and talking." Ginny answered. "Oh. What were you talking about?" Jade asked. "Nothing. Just talking about life and all that." Ginny answered, as if she planned it. "Oh….cool. Well now all I need to do is figure out where I'm going to sleep for the next few weeks…" Jade said, while thinking about it. "You can sleep between us, Jade." Hermione said. "Thanks guys." Jade hugged them and Ginny blushed from the contact.

A few weeks later the Hogwarts year was coming to a close and Jade was packing away her clothes while talking to Hermione and Ginny "I'm finally free from the Dursleys! After 16 years of torture, I'm finally free!" Jade happily exclaimed. "What did they do to you that was so bad Jade?" Ginny asked. "Uh….well…they locked me in a cupboard that I used as a room for 10 years until they gave me Dinky Duddydums, one of my cousin's nicknames they gave him, second bedroom full of his broken toys. That was first year. Second year they put bars on the window because of a cake incident that Dobby caused. Third year was the Aunt Marge thing, fourth year nothing much as well as fifth and sixth and we all know what happened in seventh year." Jade listed. Hermione and Ginny were shocked at what they heard and were a little mad that she never told them, but they let it go since it was in the past and they didn't need to worry about it now since Jade never needed to go back there ever again. When they finished packing up they went to the end of the year banquet, had fun with all their friends, though Neville kept apologizing for what happened and Jade kept forgiving him, then went to bed at the end of it and slept peacefully. Though Jade had a weird dream where Ginny and her were sitting on the beach, both in bikinis, watching the sunset and then kissing each other. Jade woke up at the kissing part of her dream feeling very confused but then shrugged it off. When they woke up in the morning they all got dressed and headed for the train.

Once they were on the train they started talking about what they wanted to do since they've graduated. "Well I want to be an auror but I don't know. It's life threatening and insane." Jade said. "Seems to fit you perfectly, mate." Ron said, smirking at her. "Ron you know for a fact that trouble finds me when I'm not looking for it at all." Jade protested "Oh sure. But you some how end up dragging Hermione and me down with you when it happens." Ron said, grimacing at all the times he got hurt. "Like anyone had a choice in seventh year though. We all knew what was coming." Ginny said "Yeah. There were times when I thought Voldemort would win but I was proved wrong by all of us. Especially Neville. He shocked me during one of the Dumbledore's Army meeting's in fifth year. The way he took control of his life was just awesome." Jade said and they all nodded.

After they all got to Kings Cross and apparated back to the burrow, Jade, Ginny, and Hermione went to Ginny's room to put away their clothes and take a nap from the long ride home. A few days later, after Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and surprisingly Percy came in from playing Quidditch, Ginny went up to her room to change clothes but when she walked in she saw Jade changing into a tight shirt, and skinny jeans. When Ginny saw Jade facing forward and toward her, she saw Jade's breasts and ran out with a massive nose bleed and leaving Jade to wonder what just happened when she saw the door open and red hair flying out the door. She then shrugged and went downstairs to get something to eat and then sat on the couch and talked with her friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter Fanfic 4

A few days after Ginny had walked in on Jade changing, she tried to keep her distance, but was always brought back by her friendliness, and loving personality. Ginny had told Hermione what happened and Hermione had told her it happens from time to time but should probably just confess to Jade about her love for her. "Are you crazy Herm? I doubt she feels the same about me." Ginny said. "How do you know?" Hermione asked. "…I don't. But I'm scared to tell her." Ginny said. Hermione sighed and hugged Ginny. "You never know until you try." Hermione said. Ginny sighed and thought it over. "I-I guess I could try to tell her how I feel." Ginny said a little reluctantly. Hermione smiled and hugged her "I can be with you while you tell her if you want." Hermione said. "No. I need to do it myself. Thanks for the little pep talk Hermione." Ginny said. "No problem."

After Ginny talked to Hermione she went and told her family member's that she was a lesbian. The reactions were not how she expected. Molly was fine with it and told her that she'd always love her no matter what. Arthur was stunned and had nothing to say at all since his little girl is gay. Bill…well he just smirked and said that he knew and explained how since she always stared at girls more than guys and had posters of a few women in…revealing clothes. Charlie just blinked and said the same thing as Bill. Percy…he started to rant about gays and that being gay was wrong…than Ginny punched him and cursed him with the Bat-Bogey Hex. Fred and George had made a bet when she'd come out of the closet. She face-palmed and cursed them with the Bat-Bogey hex as well since she was pissed that they made a bet about her. When she told Ron he smiled and told her he was okay with it. She then went off to find Jade to tell her how she felt.

Jade wasn't in the burrow, she was flying around on her Firebolt, letting some steam off and enjoying the flying. _Least that hasn't changed about me. I still like flying._ She thought happily. After a few minutes of floating around she went back to the burrow and put her broom back into the shed and turned around to see Ginny walking around outside looking for her. She went outside to see her and closed the shed door making Ginny jump a little. "Oh Jade. It's just you. Thought the wind or someone evil was there for a second." Ginny said. "Well you need to be ready for anything. Especially with some rouge death-eaters that are still out there." Jade said. Ginny nodded and sighed "Why can't the death-eaters just understand that it's all over?" she said. "Because they thing that they actually have a chance to make a come-back and actually win." Jade said while scoffing. Ginny nodded then looked nervous "Listen…Jade…I need to tell you something." Ginny said looking ready to bolt at any moment. "Is it about how you're a lesbian and you're in love with me?" Jade said smirking. Ginny looked shocked "What?! How the? When the…" Ginny was so stunned she couldn't speak. "How did I find out? You and Hermione need to find a new spot to talk Gin." Jade said while crossing her arms and nearly laughing at Ginny's face. "…D-Do you feel the same way?" Ginny asked. "Yes I do. My sexuality hasn't changed since the change happened. I've been in love with you since 6th year and wanted to get back together immediately after we broke up at the end of 6th out of my fear you'd be hurt if we continued dating. And when I came back for the second 7th year I was going to ask to get back together but never got the courage up. Then the change happened and I was scared that you didn't love me anymore. But now I know that you do." Jade told Ginny.

After Ginny had heard Jade say all that she rushed over to her and kissed her on the lips. Jade kissed back, then took her to the tree and sat down with Ginny in her lap. They both looked at each other and smiled. Jade hugged Ginny from behind and watched the sky with a few clouds passing by while they both wandered what their lives would be like now since they were together again and how the rest of the family would react to the news of them dating.


	5. Chapter 5

After Jade and Ginny had gotten together they told the rest of the Weasleys. All of Ginny's brothers, including homophobe Percy, threatened Jade by saying that she better not break their little sisters heart or else they'd hurt her. Jade just smirked and told them to bring it if she ever did hurt Ginny. To which they all laughed and Molly and Arthur said that they supported Ginny's decision, but that they would be there for her if it didn't work out.

It's been a month after they started dating and everything was going smoothly. Jade and Ginny were in the middle of a date at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour when they saw Draco Malfoy. "Oh great. Perfect date ruined" Jade said when Malfoy spotted them. "Well well. Look who we have here. The newly female Potter and a Weasel. And just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse, I have you two to relieve the stress off of." He said smirking and Jade rolled her eyes. "Oh why don't you just go back to your father and complain about something stupid." Jade told him "Or are you to stupid to know whom your father is?" Ginny added in smirking. "Listen you little bloo-" Draco was about to say but Jade cut him off with a fist to the groin. "No. You listen you pathetic little worm. No one ruins my date with the most gorgeous woman in the world. Especially a stupid, arrogant, little prick like you. I've put up with you for 8 years. And you know what? I'm sick of your attitude. If you think that since your family is the richest of them all you can act like a spoiled little ass-hole then you're wrong. Having that much money should make you a better person than you already are, but apparently you're the exception to that. You were raised in the worst way possible. Even worse than my cousin. So why don't you leave me and my girlfriend alone and go bother someone else." Jade ranted and ended panting. "My father will hear about this." Draco squeaked out, still in pain from the groin hit. "Oh really? How will you tell him? Go to Azkaban and whine to him? Grow up you pathetic little ferret." Jade said. Ginny and Jade then proceeded to go back to The Burrow.

When they got back Mrs. Weasley asked how the date went and they told her what happened. Mrs. Weasley sighed and said "He's still acting like that even when the war is over?" They nodded and she said that most people stay in their own little worlds after something traumatic happened to them. Jade doubted it but shrugged it off. They went outside to see Hermione and Ron under and tree and went to join them. When they asked how the date went and Jade, once again, relived the tale again but this time when she had told them what she had done to Draco, Ron had burst out laughing and said he deserved it for being an ass for all those years. Hermione tried not to laugh but failed when she tried to tell Jade off but it didn't work out since she was to busy laughing.

A few weeks later Jade and Ginny were at an aquarium for a second date and were watching all the fish and other creatures swim around. All the things muggles had made without help from wizards fascinated Ginny. After they went to the aquarium, and a few make-out sessions, they went to the zoo and watch all the animals. Ginny liked the lions, especially the little cubs that were playing. She also liked the monkeys. Mainly because they reminded her of how Ron could act at most times. When they got back to the burrow they sat down in the living room and sat on the chair with Ginny in Jades lap and they talked what they should do for a job and what they'd like to do. After they were done talking and had dinner with the others they all went to bed and Jade dreamt of a married life with Ginny.


End file.
